


Cracked

by Kizaito_Hiruma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don’t know how to tag it, I’m so sorry for the lack of tags, M/M, Mentions of Sexual stuff, Selfcest, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizaito_Hiruma/pseuds/Kizaito_Hiruma
Summary: We are reflections of each other. Therefore, I love you.





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the lack of tags. Tell me down in the comments below if you think I missed a warning. Anyway, I’ve been trying to get this idea out and I hope I did a good job. If the concept seems familiar, I’ve been inspired by a Hetalia fic.

It hurts it hurts ithurtsithurtsitHURTSITHURTSMAKEITSTOPPLEASE

Adrien had long forgotten what he was doing before this moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Right now, a girl who reminds him so much of his Lady even though she’s so different is running a knife along his torso, creating long shallow cuts on his body.

“Now, now, Adrien. Be glad I’m the playing with you.” She said.

Adrien bit his lip, “Fuck you, bitch.”

“My name is Arietta. Please remember that next time.” A slightly deeper cut.

Adrien screams again. It hurts so badly. He’s blindfolded, but he feels his whole torso is covered in blood.

“Listen now, kitty. I can end play time early if you just remember my name.”  
  
Cut.

“Tell me where she is first, shithead.”

Cut.

“Well, I’ll have to switch with Marion tomorrow. You’re fault, kitty~”

“YOU LEAVE MARINETTE ALONE”

Cut. Cut. Cut.

Arietta takes off the blindfold, unchains him, and locks him in the dark room. Finally alone, he starts sobbing. He doesn’t know if he’s crying for himself or for Marinette.

* * *

 

Everything happened so fast. Adrien is on his way to school, having finally managed to walk to school without being pestered to get back in the car for once. He passes by a store with a glass window. As soon as he moves in front of it, he’s pulled in to something, at least that’s what he felt. Next thing he knew, he was running. Hiding somewhere.. people who looked like him.. someone who wants to get him... his lady was captured..

He’s trapped, tied up, being cut and burned by some perverted illusion of Marinette. When she gets impatient, the next session is an hour long “therapy” by Marion, the illusion of himself, the one who killed Hawkmoth and wears the Butterfly Miraculous like some kind of trophy. It’s an hour of a day wasted, being burned then frozen, cut again, then being told over and over.. he doesn’t remember what he’s being told.

Finally, there are days when he is allowed to see Marinette, and those days are the worst. For five minutes, she’s let in to his room, also scarred and burned, and they’re so relieved to see each other, only to be torn apart again. He’ll be tossed in to the city and Marinette will be hidden somewhere. If after an hour and a half he finds her, they’ll be allowed to wander the city. Otherwise, it’s back inside with them. Today must be one of those days, because the door opens again, Marion and Marinette entering the room. Marinette runs to him, but she’s pulled back by her collar.

“Not so fast, Lady. We want to change things up a bit.”

He ties Marinette to a wall opposite of Adrien, then blindfolds Adrien. Marinette already starts screaming. Adrien can’t see but he hears a sound, like a fast moving wind. After a very short while, he’s being burned by a hot knife. The new feeling is sending signals all across his body. He can’t help but scream.

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so badly. He can’t stop screaming.

“ITHURTSITHURTSAAAAMARINETTEMARINETTEITHURTS” Marion just laughs.

“Ending your turn so early? Then your precious Lady will get her turn and you have to watch.” Adrien can see the bastard smirking. He shuts his mouth, and screams when he can’t hold it in. The next knife used wasn’t heated, but it was quite large. Arietta comes in, watching with the same amused smirk. Marinette is screaming for it to stop, she can feel it as though she was the one getting hurt. Marion’s smile grows wider as he runs his tongue over Adrien’s wounds and making more shallow cuts close to his neck. Arietta grabs a small knife from the table and makes a few cuts on both her arms, pressing greedy kisses on her shoulders.

“Do you want relief?” Her distorted voice gave the girl chills, “I can take you to the chamber of our favorite toys.”

Marion pauses for a bit, “Love, you already know I have to take this shit with us if you leave now.” Adrien’s cries are hoarse and broken. Marion gives a quick squeeze of his sore throat before unchaining him from the wall and chaining his arms together. Arietta does the same for Marinette. The two are dragged by their chains and tossed into another chamber, where more illusions of themselves shrink away in fear, dressed in ragged cloaks and covered in scars.

“Look alive, dears. We have some new kids here.”

A brave one moves forward and pulls the two victims closer towards the group, hissing at their captors. Marion stomps his foot, causing him to stop. Everyone is shaking. Ariette moves deeper in before dragging out a pair. The blond female was squirming while the brown haired male was pretty much a doll.

“You two are going to be responsible for these new ones, okay?” Her smile was chilling. “Alice, Efren, look at me. Are you going to obey?” The two nod before being thrown towards Adrien and Marinette, who are holding on to each other despite Adrien’s wounds. Marion looks at the brave captive.

“Yklysse, we’ve talked about this.” He grabs Yklysse by the hood with one hand, happily taking Arietta’s hand with the other, and leaves. Everyone crowds around the new ones, silently mourning Yklysse as they approach. Adrien struggles to move and protect Marinette, but Alice raises her hands up gently.

“It’s alright, we’re like you. We’re not from here. Your friend is me,” she gestures to Marintte, “and I am your friend.” He looked at her suspiciously, having never met her in his life. Efren noticed this.

“She’s right. You and I are one and the same. I am your reflection, and you are mine.” He weakly passes his hand to Adrien, “I am Efren. Alice and I are just one of many reflections.”

“What about the others here?”

“Reflections. Think of us as different universes of each other.”

A loud scream rang out. Marinette and Adrien cover their ears as everyone bursts in to tears.

“Yklysse!” They all cried, “Yklysse is dead!”

“My Prince, my leader!” A girl cried. She sat in the corner, face covered by her hood. A few people were holding her. Alice and Efren are trying their best not to cry.

“Yklysse is a prince in his world, fighting a war with a great dragon.” Alice’s voice stops, and she continues sobbing. Efren continues, sniffing between words, “Rinth was.. his.. his tactician..”

“This isn’t right!” Marinette shouts. She runs towards the bars the lock them inside. “You bastards!”

* * *

 

It became a routine. Everyday, random pairs were called out to be “played with”. Those who had lost their pair had been put together. It became apparent, however, that their new addition was the favorite. They would personally escort them to and from the chambers, even adding proper collars to drag them by. Despite going through the same treatment as everyone else, one look at them told Alice and Efren that they had it worse. It felt like an eternity since they were added, but they were being treated worse and worse.

Eventually, they were put in to a completely different chamber and fed better. No one made any remarks about this. Every single one of them knew it was to keep them alive longer. Rinth moved closer to observe Arietta and Marion drag their favorites back to their chambers. The next pair was called out.

Adrien and Marinette rushed towards the bars, begging for no one else to get hurt. Their cries were in vain, for the next pair was called out. Efren held on to his friend’s hand as Marion pulled him out.

* * *

 

Efren and Alice had died. Rinth and her friends June and Silver were moved to Adrien and Marinette’s chamber.

* * *

 

June and Silver were crying when Adrien and Marinette were thrown back in. They were clinging on to each other and refused to be touched by anyone else.

* * *

 

The two soon admitted that their torturers enjoyed playing with them in separate rooms. Their companions grew afraid and word spread quickly.

* * *

 

“Don’t struggle now, Adrien. If you move too much, it’ll only go deeper.” Marion’s voice was mocking. “Don’t you want to hear a secret?”

Adrien had learned that the two would grow bored if he didn’t respond. It seemed that wouldn’t be the case. A punch in the get later, and Marion was preparing a slimmer knife.

“Aren’t you a Miraculous wielder?” He says, biting Adrien’s shoulders, “Aren’t you my opposite?”

“What are you getting at?”

“You have your Miraculous, and I have my Calamity. I have the Calamity of Creation.” He smiles as he licked Adrien’s wounds, choking him all the while, “And no, they don’t call me a Ladybug. I simply create destruction. Arietta is the Calamity of Destruction. She destroys creation.”

“And who was the hero you had to kill for your little trophy?” Adrien spits at him. Marion begins laughing.

“Can you believe it? It was my kind Mother. She used the Calamity of Slavery to create Champions and fight us. She thought she hid it pretty well, but was she surprised when we grew bored!”

Adrien struggles against his chains, “Asshole! You ungrateful fuck!”

Marinette’s screams and pleas rang out, causing him to freeze.

“Seems like Arietta already told your girlfriend how much she loves her. Shall I do the same?”

Adrien is hyperventilating, his mind is clouded and he can’t stop screaming. He doesn’t know who he’s screaming at or for. He starts losing oxygen when Marion suddenly presses his lips against.

“I love you, I love Arietta, and I love Marinette. Do you understand why I’ve kept you here?” A few minutes later, and he’s placing more lacerations on the former model’s body with a hot knife.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Am I?” Marion runs his fingers against Adrien’s side, making more cuts around his shoulders and licking the blood, “Perhaps, but I can make you just like me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did shove two references in to the story.


End file.
